


Not The Ocean by dirty_diana [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, callum's canon alcoholism, callum's canon grumpiness, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Not The Ocean by dirty_dianaCallum/Katee. A man walks into a bar, gets called rude names, and probably deserves it.





	Not The Ocean by dirty_diana [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not The Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635860) by [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana). 



**Text** : [Not The Ocean by dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635860)  
**Length** 0:07:46  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Not%20the%20Ocean%20dirty_diana.mp3)


End file.
